Unlock and Control
by organizationroxas
Summary: One-Shot~Kai has mysterious powers hidden inside. When Voltaire unlocks them for him, Kai begins to steal bit beasts with a new appearence. The only way to stop Kai is to strike him in his heart. Rated for Character Death (Not Grusome)


"Now Kai! Show me your strength!"   
  
Six year old Kai jumped and punched the air, and a massive amount of power could be seen in the power measurer machine.   
  
"Kai, combine with Dranzer!"  
  
Dranzer appeared from his beyblade and went into his heart.  
  
His eyes became pitch black, and his hair became blood red.   
  
"Attack Kai!"   
  
Kai jumped and punched, kicked, and so on, for a long time without stopping. The glass of the machine around him broke. Sparks everywhere.  
  
"Excellent Kai! You may rest for the remainder of the day."  
  
'Great. I'm got twelve hours to waste,' thought Kai to himself.  
  
The clock struck ten o'clock.   
  
'Make that eleven hours,' he thought again.  
  
Kai Hiwatari was a six year old then, with blue hair, dark and the back, and lighter at the front. He was very muscular for a six year old, and had a very cocky attitude, and was only obident to his grandfather.   
  
Kai Hiwatari is now a fourteen year old teenager, looks the same, but this boy would hardly ever see his grandfather, making it impossible to command him around. He lost his memory and knows nothing of the past, except his grandfather. He is now team leader of the Bladebreakers, the current champions of Japan.  
  
What this boy didn't remember was that eight years ago, he had the strength of the stongest man of the world times a million. It was growing everyday even as we speak. But he couldn't do anything about it, he didn't know. The power hurt inside, and he would sometimes faint for now reason, or witness extreme amounts of pain. Every now and then, during these pains, he'd get flashbacks of the past, but he couldn't understand them.  
  
"Tyson! It's not time for lunch yet! Get back to training! NOW!" screamed Kai. Max and Ray flinched a bit.  
  
Tyson was a blue haired boy who wore a yellow shirt, a red vest, blue shorts, a blue cap and red shoes. Max was a blonde haired boy, who wore a yellow shirt and green overalls. Ray was a raven black haired boy who wore a white shirt with the ying yang on the back and front and a white pants. He also had a red head band with the ying yang on it.  
  
"Here today, gone tomorrow!" said Ray.  
  
"The Russian Tournament is going to be so much fun!" said Max, excitiedly.  
  
Kai was leaning againest the wall, with his arms crossed and his eyes closed listening to the conversation.  
  
"Hey Kai! Arn't you hyped buddy?!" asked Tyson, with his trademark grin on his face.  
  
"One, i'm not you buddy, and two, no not really," said Kai, briefly in his cold as ice voice.  
  
"Why not?" asked Ray.  
  
"It's none of your business," said Kai.  
  
"We just want to help, Kai. If something's wrong then we'll be here," said Max.  
  
'I don't need anyone's help,' thought Kai.   
  
The plane ride to Moscow, was long. Tyson was hungry, Max kept talking, Kai was trying to sleep, Ray was trying to settle them down, and Kenny was trying to work on their beyblade stats.  
  
When they finally arrived, Tyson was still hungry, Max still talking, Kai go no sleep at all, Ray was still trying to calm them down, and Kenny was still looking at beyblade stats.-_-  
  
They arrived at the hotel, and everyone settled in to their own rooms. Kai was already sleeping.   
  
'Wake up early tomorrow to see him!'   
  
"So, you decided to come after all."  
  
"I had to think about it."  
  
"Kai, why are you here? Something's on your mind. If there wasn't, you wouldn't be here."  
  
"Voltaire! I know you're keeping something from me! I demand you to tell me what it is!!!"   
  
Voltaire slightly laughed.  
  
"You want to know. Come with me! You can only obtain it by joining forces with me!"  
  
"Fine then. I think I will."  
  
"I wonder where Kai is. He left early, but hasn't come back yet," said Tyson  
  
"He never usually leaves for this long," said Max.  
  
"He would be back by now," said Kenny.  
  
"Guys! You might want to look at this!"  
  
"Ray! What's the matter, dude?" asked Tyson.  
  
"All of Kai's stuff is gone! I just noticed that his suitcase isn't here!" said Ray.  
  
"You're kidding me! Where is he?"  
  
The bedroom door openned behind them. A red heared boy came in.  
  
"Kai? Wait that's not Kai! Wait, it IS Kai!"   
  
"You've got that right," he said, calmly. Kai had red hair, and well as blood red eyes. He wore a red tank top(like the same like his old one, only red), and black pants similar to his old blue ones. Also, he has a red scarf that covered up his mouth as well as his neck. The shark fins on his face were now red, instead of blue.  
  
"What happened to you Kai?" asked Max, scared half to death, as he starred into his cold flaming eyes.  
  
"I happened." Voltaire stepped behind Kai.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Tyson, angrily.  
  
"And what did you do to Kai?" said Kenny, adding onto Tyson's question.  
  
"It is simple. I am Kai's Grandfather, and I've come to take what rightfully belongs to Biovolt. Your bit beasts. Kai," he said.  
  
"How do you intend to do that!" said Kenny.  
  
Kai held out a new beyblade, with Dranzer inside. It was a red (geez, go figure)with 4 point attack ring. The bit beast began to glow, and Driger was visable behind Ray. Driger was zapped into Kai's blade. Pretty soon, Dragoon and Draciel was gone too.   
  
"I believe that's it," said Voltaire, smirking.  
  
"No, there's still one left." He pointed Dranzer to Kenny.  
  
"There's no way you can get Dizzi!" said Kenny.  
  
"How much do you want to bet, your bit beast?"   
  
"HA HA! Very funny!" said Ray, sarcastically.  
  
"You're not getting me Kai!" said Dizzi from the laptop.   
  
Kai turnned around. "I'll leave you to find out something to stop me. Good luck! Tomorrow, park, noon." Kai laughed, and both Voltarie and Kai left.  
  
"Why did you give them a chance to find out?" asked Voltaire angrily.  
  
"They're going to put Dizzi into a beyblade."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" asked Voltaire.  
  
"It's the only thing they can do."  
  
"How are you so certain? What if they do find out your weakness?" said Voltaire.  
  
"They already know they'll have to kill me. They already know they have to shoot me in my heart. But they won't do it."  
  
"Kai, you're brilliant. I suggest you get some rest. You're dismissed."  
  
Kai got off his knees and walked out.   
  
When he got back into his room, Kai collaped onto his bed, breathing heavily.  
  
"I have to retain my stength for tomorrow."  
  
"Kai! Report to the test rooms immediatly!" said Voltaire over the speakers.  
  
"Kai! Now, I want you to enter into this capsule. It will help you restore your strength!"  
  
Kai stepped into the capsule. A watery substance enter from his feet. He could breathe while buried under water.   
  
"Sorry Chief, but we can't do what we're going to have to do! Dizzi will just have to go!" said Tyson.  
  
"But! We have to save Dizzi and the bit beast! Do you really want to let Biovolt take our bit beasts like taking candy from a baby!?" asked Kenny, angrily.  
  
"No, we don't. But we'll have to kill him! I mean! We'll get into jail or something!" said Ray.  
  
"So, you're here! I was wondering when you'd show up!"  
  
"Kai! Come on! You have to break through the ice! Come on Kai! You know we can't fight you!" said ray.  
  
Kai held out Black Dranzer.  
  
"I'm sorry Dizzi."  
  
"It's alright Cheif! I won't listen to him!"   
  
"Bye Dizzi," said the Cheif sadly.  
  
"Go Dragoon!"   
  
Dragoon hit Kai in his heart. He fell unconscience, his eyes began to close slowly. They never openned again.  
  
A sad, sad story. I don't know wny I let Kai die, but oh well! Please check out my other stories! Byebye! 


End file.
